


Demonic Courtship

by Mistress_Of_Space_92



Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, Darkiplier - Fandom, NateWantsToBattle - Fandom, Natemare - Fandom, jacksepticeye - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, basically just me thinking about demon mate stuff, demonic courtship exploration, demonic traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 06:25:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17740571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Of_Space_92/pseuds/Mistress_Of_Space_92
Summary: Wouldn’t it be cool as hell if the dark egos (yeah lets drag them all into this lmao), or at least most of them, courted their ‘romantic interest’ of choice with demon methods? Human methods seem so lackluster and pathetically boring that the ego would scoff at the very idea of doing them. These dark egos want to really show off to their prey crush! They have to be meticulous! They have to show that they’re serious! They have to court their crush with class!And that means demonic rituals, flesh and bone sacrifices, freshly spilled virgin blood (blood from someone that has never been part of spells/magic, not blood from someone that never had sex. there’s an important difference), intricately carved sacrificial circles, maybe some chocolate and roses, oh and presentation~ (can’t have sloppy courtship methods yikes)Meaning that unless the crush is secretly knowledgeable in the detailed cultural norms of the various demonic entities and how they romance their objects of affection then this will all be reeeaaaally fucking horrifying and honestly they’ll more than likely think the ego is somehow threatening them or blatantly plotting to terrorize and then kill them lmao





	Demonic Courtship

**Antisepticeye**

**Anti’s would definitely be the most….gory. Intentionally anyways.**  

(some others might end up gory but they probs weren’t going for that) 

But yeah  **Anti’s**  would be…truly something. he's not nearly as...eloquent as Dark so his would end up being way more gory and shocking right off the bat to a human. whereas the horror of dark's would take some minutes to really absorb and sink in, anti's is pretty blatant in its bloody intent.

I’m talking stuff like:

  1. the whole thing starts with a highly intricate sacrificial circle carved with care into either your kitchen table or wood floors  _(whichever one is made of nicer wood)._ each of the grooves are all filled in with the fresh blood of your worst enemy. don't worry how anti figured out who your worst enemy was. he has his ways. _(and you know the blood really highlights how much work he put into carefully carving the circle tbh also you no longer have that worst enemy bby don't worry about it)_
  2. the second part of this courtship ritual is a carefully, one might even say lovingly, skinned body of a rather hefty goat. said goat's internal organs have been meticulously pulled out of its body and laid in neat little piles around the inside pf said circle with the goat's ribs decorated with medium sized matte black candles. the whole array of wax mood lighting giving the room lots of eerie shadows that seemed to dance up and around the room in time with the poor crush’s terrified racing heart.
  3. there's also lots of sharply carved crystals and beautiful gems that glitter and hum dangerously with an entirely unnatural electric light that you swear to god matches the color and aura of Anti’s own demonic electricity…you'd better not risk touching those pretty little things unless you want a terrible shock.
  4. also he may or may not have crafted you a knife of your very own. he knows you're just a fleshy human (one he clearly cares very deeply for tho lol) so he doubts you'll be getting into any life or death scraps like he's used to. but he still wanted you to have something to protect yourself when he's not there to utterly eviscerate anyone stupid enough to look at you even a little bit funny.
  5. the knife in question looks almost decorative because of how beautiful it is. the handle is made of an unknown black stone that when tilted this way and than in the light it gives off the same eerie green sheen as anti himself. and the blade is made of a dark metal material. it's sharper than anything else and could lop someone's fingers off if they touched it just too hard. because of this it had a matching sheathe made of the same stone as the handle. it was so beautiful that you were actually momentarily distracted from the horrific scene of slaughter and viscera that was right in front of you.
  6. ~~and also may be a cute and romantic trail of rose petals in your favorite color all leading to his high effort courtship ritual…~~
  7. ~~there might also include some good chocolates that are your favorite but shhhh this danger boy is trying.~~



~~\--------------------~~

**Darkiplier**

Yeah Dark would definitely go for a cleaner, less gory, altar and circle than Anti had. Dark’s is full of things that…he nor anyone else besides you should know. Where Anti’s made the bile churn in your stomach, Dark’s made your heart freeze and your skin crawl. :)

 **His includes:**  

  1. An impeccably carved rune circle with a five point star in the middle. And at each of the star’s points is a tall black candle lit with a red and blue flickering flame. And carefully nestled within each of the 5 parts of the star is something that makes you question everything around you and the sanctity of your own thoughts!
  2. The first star point holds two newspaper obituary clippings. More specifically the obituaries of the two boys (now men) that had made your younger years in school miserable. They’d tormented you like it was their job and despite how severe the bullying got no adults stepped in to stop it. It had only stopped when they’d gone to a different high school than you. But according to the paper the cause of their deaths is ‘uncertain’….and they both died last week…
  3. Second star point has a small stack of old Polaroids… of you and your childhood pet that died when you were just a little kid in elementary school. But….these photos (along with most family photos) were all destroyed when your family home got caught in a hurricane. Everything was ruined by the dirty water. You SAW the state these photos were in! There was no way to save them. Even if you’d paid a professional to try. So…how did he…?
  4. Third star point has a crystal vase of your favorite flowers. Your  _actual favorite_. You don’t know what they’re called because you only saw them once at a funeral when you were 12 and you never learned their name. And you never…you never told anyone about them either. To save yourself the time trying to describe these specific flowers every time someone asked what your favorite flowers were you’d just say roses or daisies. But here they were, your beautiful mystery flower. Like an omen of death.
  5. Forth star point has an antique calligraphy pen you’d seen a hundred times before. It was the very one you’ve been mooning over for ages. You’d wanted it for lord know’s how long but it hadn’t been anywhere near affordable with your less than stellar salary. You’d started meekly saving up in the hopes of affording it one day but you hadn’t been holding your breath or anything. Again…nobody aside from a token handful of people you knew strictly online even had an inkling that you were interested in calligraphy, let alone this VERY SPECIFIC ANTIQUE PEN.
  6. The final star point made your breath catch. Inside the point was a simple ring with a small opal set in it. It looked almost plain in comparison to the other things laid out. But it was the most shocking to you. The last time you’d seen that ring was the night you’d been mugged when you were coming home late from work. The ring itself had been gifted to you from your grandmother. It had been hers and before that it had belonged to her mother and so on and so forth. It was basically a family heirloom with how long it had been in your family. And then in one unfortunate second it had been stolen. That had been years ago. You’d given up hope of ever seeing it again. And yet here it sat. Ready to slip back onto your finger.
  7. But the middle was the most visually beautiful and unsettling thing you think you’ve ever seen. It was the bones of what you were assuming was a deer. The crystallized bones had been bleached a snow white and stacked in a tiered shape. Blue and red spun glass flowers decorated the antlers and eye sockets in a hauntingly beautiful way. More small black candles were perched on the top of the skull, their wax dripping down and giving the illusion the creature was crying.



Dark’s sends you into an emotional rollercoaster. Leaving you mentally exhausted after finally taking everything in lmao classic Dark~

\---------------------

**Natemare**

Natemare is tricky. His doesn’t have a ton of gore like Anti’s but he doesn’t pin his focus on the more psychological aspects like Dark does either. He’s a smooth blend of them both honestly, with his own flair to set him apart from the others. Also I think since Mare’s basically the puppet from fnaf then some of his ~gifts~ would reflect that.

**Mare’s makes your breath catch and a chill shoot down your spine.**

You hear the soft notes of someone singing…..

His summoning circle is actually a four point star drawn onto the floor of your living room with a deep black ichor like substance that shined in the light coming from the single light bulb hanging directly above the whole thing. And along with that there were gold coins sprinkled about, and when you look closer you see they’re arcade tokens. Each of their faux golden finishes gleaming in the light along with the odd ichor. 

Each point of the star had what you assumed was a small cone incense burning on it? Wafts of black smoke curled up together from the small things and danced around the single source of light. Their smell was sweet but with an underlying tangy, almost spicy scent that had you breathing deep without noticing. It was intoxicating. And next to each sweet smelling cone was something else. The items on their own looked benign at first glance. Some ordinary things you’d be able to find anywhere. And alone they’d not raise any eyebrows but together…they made you uneasy…

The first star point had a small old fashioned cassette player, you know that’s what it was because your mom used to have one similar ages ago that she’d play her old cassettes on. Barely a second after seeing the old thing you realized that the singing you’d noticed before was actually coming from the tape player. And you recognized that voice! That was Nate. ……No. …..That was NateMare.

The second star point held a teddy bear. It looked well loved but also in good condition. A pair of shiny button eyes stared up at you and you couldn’t help but think how cute the yellow furred plush was, with its little black top hat and matching black bow tie. But even with how cute it was…you got the odd feeling it was watching you…. 

The third point held a mason jar full of shiny candy hearts, stars, and diamonds. The stars were purple, the diamonds were grey, and the hearts were your favorite color. They were all so cute and you had the urge to just pour some into your hand and try each of them. The jar had a pretty black ribbon tied around the neck with a slip of paper secured via said ribbon that said “for my duet partner~”. 

The final star point held a doll? No, a puppet. You looked closer and it almost looked like one of those wooden art mannequins, only its body was black with the forearms and lower legs painted with white stripes and then three white buttons on its chest. Its face was stark white and smiling. It had rosy red cheeks but it still looked sad, with purple tear tracks going down its face. Cut strings flowed from its head and limbs, no cross bar in sight. 

And in the middle of the star was the biggest thing. A large white gift box tied up with a bright red bow. Anxiety gripped your throat as you stared at the unassuming box. You felt like you should just turn around and leave but….it was for you. Without understanding why you stepped closer, avoiding the black stuff on the ground and picked up the paper on the top of the box next to the bow. It read “to my beautiful muse: i shall give you a Gift, take care of it please.” 

Your worry spiked but you still reached out and took the lid of the box in both hands and lifted it up. Right before abruptly dropping it when you saw what was inside, lying atop a pile of colorful tissue paper. 

 _A heart._  ….Like….a human heart. 

At least you’re pretty sure it was from a human. It looked to be about the right size for it though. And it looked fresh. Still slick with bright red blood and the aorta and arteries seemed to have been cut cleanly when they were…removed from their former owner. You blinked and wondered why you weren’t screaming. In fact you almost felt….calm, despite all of this. That wasn’t normal, but you guessed being calm was a better alternative to freaking out and being stressed.

You breathed in and let the sound of Natemare’s soothing voice wash over you.

(Mare isn’t as far gone towards the demon side of things as Dark and Anti are so he actually got you some sweet things you’d probably love but his demon side wouldn’t let him do this without creeping up and doing some classic demon fuckery. But hey it’s always romantic when a guy gives you his heart, right? ;3)


End file.
